Ultraviolet light curing (referred to herein as UV curing and UV light curing) is well known in the art, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,638 (titled “Apparatus for Treating Coatings”), U.S. Pat. No. 8,872,137 (titled “Dual Elliptical Reflector with a Co-Located Foci for Curing Optical Fibers”), and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0147356 (titled “UV LED Based Lamp for Compact UV Curing Lamp Assemblies”).
In certain conventional UV curing applications (e.g., using dual ellipse geometry based systems, and other conventional UV curing systems, etc.), much of the UV energy provided by the UV energy source for curing (e.g., through photopolymerization) actually misses the target.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved UV curing systems and methods of designing such UV curing systems.